


JenJen & DeDe/珍珍和丁丁

by dikondean



Series: 喵星人與狼星人/werecats and werewolves [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Werecats, Werelions, tailfucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>珍珍和丁丁逃出孤儿院,他们去投靠一直以来匿名赞助他们学费的长腿叔叔Jared!<br/>珍珍和丁丁 X 名人小说家Jared<br/>沒劇情黃文~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 逃出孤儿院

**Author's Note:**

> 作者资质驽钝、智商堪忧...肉又不香...  
> 珍珍: Jensen Ackles  
> 丁丁: Dean Winchester  
> 

珍珍和丁丁

 

Summary: 珍珍和丁丁逃出孤儿院,他们去投靠一直以来匿名赞助他们学费的长腿叔叔Jared!

 

珍珍和丁丁是一对猫人双胞胎。  
明天他们就要16岁了。  
在孤儿院的老师和同学准备帮他们庆祝16岁生日的前晚,他们收拾行囊准备逃离这里。

有很多像珍珍和丁丁一样,小时候就被主人遗弃或虐待的变形人(拥有动物和人类两种型态)。  
变形人都是人类和动物的基因混种,通常被宠物商繁殖来当作人类宠物,但是法律明文规定不能遗弃、虐待、或私下将他们当作卖淫工具。  
这个挂羊头卖狗肉的孤儿院,专门收养长得可爱漂亮的变形人幼兽,然后养到16岁卖给奴隶贩子当性奴隶。

在12岁的时候,顽皮的珍珍和丁丁在玩捉迷藏,以猫的型态躲在院长室的柜子里,无意之中听到院长和奴隶贩子的对话。  
"那么这一批bitches(母狗)的佣金就给卖出价的30%,可以吧? 这一批的品质不是很好呢! 已经有好多客人抱怨了。"这是常常来孤儿院谈生意的Crowley叔叔贪婪的声音。  
"30%? 开什么玩笑? 你以为躲过政府耳目,到处募集善心人士捐款,养这些母狗到16岁很容易吗? 至少50%!! "这是院长Azazel的声音。  
"现在妓院的生意也不好做啦..亲爱的院长。政府捉得严呢!"Crowley用浓重的英国腔说着。  
"好吧...那就40%! "

珍珍和丁丁在院长室的柜子里吓的瑟瑟发抖,他们知道那些变形人妓院的事情。虽然老师禁止他们看电视,但是比他们年长三岁的兔人丹妮尔从打工的商店常常带报纸回来。这些可怕的妓院专门虐待变形人,进行非法的节扎手术,不断让这些可怜的变形人接客,进行不安全的性交易,直到他们生病。然后把他们送去动物屠宰场,用抑制剂强迫他们变成人类型态,贩卖还能使用的器官! 政府已经抓到好几家,但是因为官商勾结,台面下一定还有无数家这样的妓院。

"丁,我们一定要逃离这里! 不然我们会被卖掉的!"  
"恩,珍,我们得想个万全的逃脱计划!"

 

于是两只小猫从12岁开始就努力存下零用钱,并开始调查匿名赞助他们的善心人士们。  
丁丁从小对机械之类的就很在行,珍珍则是功课好的好学生,擅长做调查。  
半夜丁丁偷偷打开门锁,潜进档案室寻找赞助他们的善心人士,他们打算找到一个有钱的善心人士,然后跟他借钱,让兄弟俩能在陌生的地方重新开始。珍珍说,这些人虽然原则上是匿名的,但是如果是定期大笔捐款的人,一定会为了减税请孤儿院开捐款证明。

珍珍和丁丁的目光转向一个叫做Jared Padalecki的人,这个有钱人每半年都会有一笔大笔的捐款,吸引兄弟俩注意的原因是,Jared的捐款备注栏总会写上,捐款给猫科的变形人孩子。珍珍和丁丁是美国短毛猫的猫人,他们需要的正是爱护猫的人类。  
于是丁丁偷出他的档案,请丹妮尔帮他在商店复印一份,然后隔天丁丁又偷偷把档案放回原处。  
珍珍拿出看家本领调查。他们和孤儿院的老师说要去市立图书馆借书,然后使用公用的计算机调查这个叫做Jared Padalecki的人。  
捐款资料上有Jared Padalecki的照片,他是一个年轻又英俊的男人,看起来大约27、8岁,最多不超过30。  
珍珍先是输入了Jared Padalecki的名字,但查无数据,于是他使用图像搜寻,用Jared Padalecki的档案照片搜寻,然后他们找到了一个叫做Jay Lecki的超有名小说家,不只网络上有官方网站,甚至还有社群网站的官方粉丝团,八卦消息等等。  
这个人不仅仅是有钱,还是个名人。  
珍珍马上打开了他的官方网站,查看他的数据和网络照片,要说珍珍和丁丁对这个人的第一印象就是:超‧辣!  
这个男人不只是帅,简直是男神等级的!  
宽阔的肩膀,细腰窄臀,狐狸般的眼睛,榛绿色的瞳色闪着金光,柔顺的稍长的栗色头发放到耳后,运动员般的健美身材,漫画男主角般的修长长腿。天啊...那胸肌...珍珍都快要舔屏幕了!  
"这么帅的人一定不会是坏人!"珍珍花痴地说。  
"以貌取人阿你! 但是他真的好帅喔! 见一面也好啊~!"丁丁用饥渴的眼光看着网络上Jared被狗仔队偷拍到的海滩照片。  
"他档案上说他喜欢猫咪耶!"珍珍打开官网上的个人资料网页。  
"有说他有养猫吗?"丁丁好奇的问。  
"没有写耶! 而且他说他比较喜欢男人,太好了!"珍珍开心的绽开微笑。  
"他还是变形人民权运动的支持者耶! 这对一个人类来说真的太不容易了!"

珍珍和丁丁相视而笑。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

半夜三点,外头下着小雨,Jared听到阳台上有喵喵声。  
这是他在马里布的海边别墅, 他有好几栋别墅,冬天的时候他就会搬到加州这里来,加州虽然全年温暖,1月仍然是很寒冷。  
他在确定了自己不是听到幻觉后,打开了阳台的落地玻璃门。  
他看到有一个半开的纸箱,里头发出喵喵的声音。上头用麦克笔写的Jensen & Dean"天啊! 可怜的小猫!"Jared打开纸箱,看见两只被淋湿卷成一团的年轻公猫,不是幼猫但是可能还不到成年,两只应该是双胞胎,有着一模一样的漂亮暗金色斑纹,是Jared最喜欢的美国短毛猫。  
Jared马上把纸箱搬进屋内,抱起了湿淋淋的小猫。  
两只小猫脖子上分别挂着红色和绿色皮项圈,都刻着名字,红色项圈的是Jensen,绿色项圈的是Dean。皮项圈看起来很新,刻字看起来也是刚刚才弄上去的,两只猫感觉是刻意被放在他的阳台上。  
新项圈也许代表着他们是刚刚被捡到的流浪猫?  
也许是捡到猫的人实在无法养猫,然后在电视上看到他是个爱猫人士,所以这个人刻意把猫咪放在自己的阳台?  
确实,如果送到流浪动物之家却没有被认养,在一个月后可怜的小猫就会被安乐死了。这个捡到猫的人也算是有良心的。

Jared用软蓬蓬的毛巾和吹风机把两只小猫弄干。两只猫还是瑟瑟发抖,一直喵呜喵呜地叫。  
"你们一定饿了吧?"Jared走向冰箱拿出做三明治的鲑鱼、牛奶和一些适合猫吃的食物。  
"喵呜~~!"其中一只猫立刻扑向鲑鱼。另一只小猫则温文儒雅的走向装满牛奶的碗,伸出粉头色的猫舌头舔了起来。  
"可怜的小猫,饿坏了吧?" Jared伸出他的一双大手,分别轻轻抚摸着两只小猫。猫毛意外地柔软。  
他知道猫咪不喜欢在进食的时候被摸,但这两只猫实在是太可爱了,而意外地这两只猫也没有反抗,也许是太饿了所以专注在食物上吧...?  
舔着牛奶的小猫停下动作,然后用可爱的耳朵蹭着Jared的大手。  
"虽然工作忙,但多养两只猫也不成问题吧?" Jared自言自语地说着。但却看到两只猫咪似乎在听到这句话之后,都朝着他微笑。是错觉吧?  
Jared把两只小猫放在沙发上,然后在回房间睡觉前,还不忘拿出毛毯替他们盖上,他提醒自己明天得跑一趟宠物店。

*** *** *** *** ***

"丁,你确定这是好主意? 万一他不想要养我们呢? 万一他把我们送去流浪动物之家呢? 这风险太大了!"  
"珍,像我们这样可爱的猫咪,他不会舍得把我们送去动物之家的!"  
"好吧!希望这个Jared Padalecki真的是个爱猫的好人。"珍珍替丁丁戴上项圈后,也给自己戴上项圈。  
"变身吧!"

然后两只小猫钻进准备好的纸箱,开始喵呜喵呜地叫。


	2. 诱惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 珍珍和丁丁使出浑身解数诱惑Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉来了! 作者无节操  
> 其实我也不知道自己在写什么...

Jared被一股辛辣甜腻的香味和下体的快感唤醒,然后他听到两只猫咪正在用猫语对话。  
他微微低头朝自己的下半身望去,习惯只穿一条内裤睡觉的他,黑色的拳击内裤已经被自己的阴茎前液和猫咪的唾液弄得湿答答,两只猫咪正趴在他跨部的两侧,伸出粗糙湿润的猫舌头,隔着内裤舔着他已经兴奋充血的阴茎。

"天啊! 他好大喔,喵呜,我想知道骑在他阴茎上是甚么感觉,喵呜。"红色项圈的猫不断舔着他的睪丸。  
"珍,你觉得如果我们一个人骑他的阴茎,喵呜,一个人操他后面的小洞,喵呜,一定很爽喵呜!"绿色项圈的猫不断舔着他的龟头。  
Jared只觉得一股酥麻的快感不断地攀升,那股辛辣的香味...似乎是从两只猫身上发出来的。  
Jared本能似地伸出手摸摸两只小公猫的下体,猫咪们的阴茎已经兴奋充血并且伸出倒刺,该死的公猫发情期!

"谁也不准骑我或操我,你们这两只发情的小公猫!"Jared坐起身来捉住猫咪的颈后,拉起了两只不断舔他阴茎的小猫。  
"What? 你竟然会说猫语!"红色项圈的猫和绿色项圈的猫惊讶又无辜地看着他。  
"我是狮人,狮子和人类的变形人。我当然懂猫语!" Jared把两只小猫放在床上,自己则是脱下了已经被舔湿的内裤,坐在床上。  
看见那狮子级的大阴茎原貌,珍珍和丁丁都吞了一口口水。

然后突然砰的一声,床上的两只小公猫立刻变了身,珍珍和丁丁变成人形,但是两只耳朵和尾巴还在。  
Jared惊讶两只小猫的人形竟然比猫形更加漂亮,不,简直是美丽。  
看起来大概只有16岁的美少年,暗金色的短发,如陶瓷般白皙的皮肤上撒着蜜色的雀斑,浓密纤长的睫毛装饰着如绿宝石般的圆圆大眼睛。  
双胞胎看起来纤细但又有健康的肌肉,又圆又翘的屁股简直引人犯罪,那张适合口交的粉色嘴唇,生气地勃起紧贴着小腹的小巧阴茎,公猫的阴茎短小,所以人类型态的两个少年也拥有小巧的阴茎,但在他们身上看起来却是这么可爱,天啊...他只想凑上嘴去吸舔它们,啊啊啊! 他要因为强奸未成年人被逮捕了!  
"你既然知道我们正面临难捱的公猫发情期,你还不帮我们?"珍珍朝着Jared的方面说,有点不好意思地看着自己勃起的粉红色阴茎。  
"珍,你看Jared的大阴茎才需要我们的帮助呢!"丁丁倒是一点不害臊的操弄着自己的阴茎。  
"我才不需要帮助!"Jared胀红了脸用棉被遮住下体。

"好吧,珍,你看Jared的大阴茎既然不感兴趣,那我们只好一如往昔的互相帮助啰!丁丁拉着珍珍的尾巴,把他面朝下推倒在Jared的大床上。动作利落地用双手拉开珍珍的臀瓣,然后丁丁把脸凑过去用柔软平滑的人类舌头舔着珍珍发红的小穴。  
"啊啊! 丁! 好爽!"珍珍发出了舒服的猫咪咕噜声。然后珍珍手向后抓住了丁丁的毛茸茸的尾巴,吸舔起了尾端。  
猫咪的尾巴尾端无比敏感,丁丁发出喵喵的呜咽声,一边不停地舔着珍珍现在已经湿软柔软的小穴。  
Jared简直好不了了! 一股猫科动物的本能,使他无意识地移动到丁丁的后方,一把抓起丁丁本来被珍珍吸舔的尾巴,用自己的龟头前端弄湿丁丁的粉红色小穴。  
"小猫,你的小穴吞得下我的大阴茎吗?"Jared的阴茎简直硬的快要爆炸了。他一边热情地舔着丁丁的敏感的耳朵,一边用湿润的龟头继续摩擦丁丁的小穴。  
"呜呜...我跟珍珍会互操,但是公猫的阴茎太小了,我们通常不会很满足,所以我们会用尾巴互操!"丁丁一边把舌头伸进珍珍的小穴,一边上气不接下气的回答。  
"像这样吗? "Jared抓起丁丁已经被舔湿的毛茸茸的尾巴,往丁丁的小穴插了进去。  
"喵呜...!"丁丁一阵惨叫。  
"舒服吗?" Jared抓着丁丁的尾巴,不留情的往小穴抽送。  
"丁丁喜欢被尾巴操,他更喜欢大阴茎,有一次他和马人的Chris在浴室里打得火热,全宿舍的人都听到了!"珍珍一边喘息一边帮他的哥哥回答。  
"马人? 哇! 那你肯定会喜欢我的!" Jared心想 "快停下!" 但是被两倍浓郁的发情香迷惑,他完全控制不了自己的行为,他拉出丁丁在小穴里的尾巴,然后抓住自己的阴茎瞄准,慢慢的插入丁丁。先是龟头费了点功夫,毕竟丁丁那紧致的小穴和他巨大的龟头简直不成比例,但是一旦龟头滑了进去,剩下的部分则是轻轻一推就进去了。丁丁小穴又紧又湿又热,吸着Jared的阴茎,Jared只能用尽所有的自制力不要射出来。  
"啊啊啊阿!"不断淫叫的丁丁对这前所未有的快感投降,他湿润的舌头离开珍珍的小穴,然后抓起了珍珍的尾巴,狠狠地操着珍珍可怜地一张一合的小穴。  
"丁! 我的小洞又会都是毛啦! 事后你要给我舔干净喔!"珍珍生气地抱怨着,一边舒服的呜咽着。  
Jared听着这热辣的对话更是用力地操了起来,丁丁的后穴前所未有地被塞得满满的,公狮浓浓的麝香味刺激着两只小猫的感官,丁丁舒服地一步步逼向高潮,他拉出插着珍珍小穴的尾巴,然后把自己的阴茎插进珍珍的小穴。  
不断被从后面的狮子大阴茎操着的丁丁,被一股巨大的高潮袭击,用力的射进他弟弟的小穴里,然后自己的后穴不由自主地夹紧,因为阴茎被湿润滚烫的内壁用力挤压的Jared也缴械射了出来,浓稠的公狮精液一股股送进丁丁的屁股。  
"啊啊啊! Fuck! 好爽! 小猫你太紧了! "Jared忍不住爆粗口。  
被浓重的公狮精液麝香和公猫发情香夹攻的珍珍,一边喘息,一边尖叫着, "我要射了! 丁! 我要射了! 更多!"  
丁丁熟练地又一把抓住珍珍的尾巴,捣进刚刚被自己射的满满的穴口,"珍珍,全都给我乖乖地吃进去! 不准漏一滴出来!"  
珍珍忍不住射了整床单都是。

 

三个人(三只猫)满足地倒在床上,温柔地互相舔着彼此的疲软的阴茎。  
没多久,两只小猫和一只大狮子就卷成一团堕入温柔的梦乡。


End file.
